Belonged Together
by TemariCR
Summary: This is a New story of Shikamaru and Temari. It's placed when they are 26, they have fallen in love and maybe on day they will start a family. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Belonged Together**

It was one day in Konohagakure and Shikamaru Nara was waiting for the Ambassador for the village Sunagakure. He doesn't know who he is waiting for but he was waiting. He was sitting on the bench outside the village entrance, of course daydreaming, when all of a sudden he hears somebody walk up…

"Shikamaru is that you?"

Shikamaru looked up and he saw somebody he hasn't seen in a long time.

"Temari is that you?"

"Yeah it's me, how are you doing?"

"I'm good, how have you been?

"I've been good"

"That's good, why are you here anyways?"

"Well I'm the Ambassador for Suna now."

"Wow really? I've been waiting for you so I can escort you to Tsundae and to your hotel for the night."

"Oh so you're the Ambassador for Konoha?"

"Yes I am." They started walking to the Hokages' Tower to see Tsundae.

**~Five Years Ago~**

The last day Shikamaru Nara and Temari Sabuka saw each other was when they were a couple, the reason it had ended was because she had finished her mission sooner then expected. The messenger hawk from Suna came to tell Temari that she is needed in Suna because her brother Gaara has been elected as the Kazekage.

"Shika I'm so sorry but I have to go it's important to my brother if I'm there for him." said Temari.

"I know. It's okay; I understand you need to be with your brother."

"You sure? because I don't want this to end."

"Yes its fine but I don't want this to end either but you need to go."

"Okay…" she said while she had tears in her eyes.

Shikamaru didn't like seeing her like that so he walked up to her and kissed her lightly then he let her walk away. When she was out of ear range, he said that he loved her. He just couldn't get it out in time.

**~Back to the Present~**

There was an awkward silence between the two of them all the way to the Hokage Tower. When they got to the tower they walked up to her office to sit in the waiting room. While in the room Shikamaru was twirling his thumbs, Temari was looking around like she was intrigued by something on the wall. You could see that they both were so nervous.

"Temari..."

"Shikamaru"

They both said each others name at the same time.

"Temari you go first." Shikamaru said, Temari sighed like she was going to say something, but then…

"Temari, Tsundae would like to see you now." Shizune said.

Temari looked at her, stood up and walked into Tsundae's Office. When Temari walked into Tsundaes' office she sat down waiting for Tsundae to speak.

"Temari I have an important scroll for you."

"What is it?"

Tsundae handed Temari the scroll which is opened immediately:

"**Beloved Sister, **

**I know you're thinking that this is an important assignment, it's not that important as you may think. But it is important to me because I want you to be happy. We all know you have fall in love with this Shikamaru Nara. So my sister, please follow your heart and make the decision that you want to make. **

**You're Younger Brother, **

**Gaara"**

She looked down at the scroll and saw the transfer papers to become a live-in Ambassador for Suna by living in Konoha.

"You would let my consider this" Temari asked.

"I would consider this because I consider you as one of my Shinobi as well because you helped us all the time with difficulties. I have to ask what your living conditions would be."

"Well I'll stay in the hotel at first but after that I don't know exactly."

"Okay but do you have any negativity about this whole thing?"

"Well I feel like I'm going to be betraying my village if I choose to stay here."

"I'm sure Gaara will explain to the people to let them know your decision."

"That is true because he came up with this idea so I'm pretty sure they'll understand."

"I'm pretty sure as well so the decision you make is fine with me."

"So. Can I decide later and give you an answer later this week."

"Yes that is fine."

"Thank You."

"Well if this is all we have to discuss you are free to go."

"Thank you once again Hokage-Sama"

When Temari got out of the office Shikamaru and her walked to her hotel when Temari had a flashback to when she arrived in Suna five years ago.

**~Temari's Flashback~**

When she arrived into Suna she was greeted by her brother Kankuro and her former Sensei Baki.

"Welcome Home Tema!" said Kankuro

"Thank you Kanky" Temari said as she gave him a hug which he hugged back.

"Where is Gaara?" Temari asked.

"He is getting ready for his coronation." Baki said.

"Oh good I made it just in time"

"Yes he wants to see you since you arrived."

"Okay" she said as she walked to Gaara's room

"Gaara are you in there?"

"You may enter Temari"

"Hey Gaara" she said as she hugged him, Gaara hugged back slightly.

"How was your trip in Konoha?" Gaara asked.

"It was good…I hung out with Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Tenten, Hinata Hyuga, then we met up with Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Neji Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame, we all went to _Konoha Hot Springs_."

"That sounds so much fun to bad we don't have one of those here."

"Yeah they felt so good, but after that Ino, Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, and I went to Akimichi's BBQ where we saw Ino's boyfriend Chouji, and his best friend Shikamaru Nara."

"Cool I haven't talked to any of them in so long."

"Yeah Naruto and Hinata are a thing along with Sakura and Sasuke. I thought that was so cute."

"Wow Hinata finally told him and Sasuke came to his senses."

"Yes that's what I said too. They really want to see you."

She didn't mention the whole dating Shikamaru thing because in the end he'll figure it out. Gaara found out because he saw a picture of them together in her room when he was looking for her to give her a little assignment. The assignment was to go get some of the students to the Kazekage home so he can speak to them about some questions they have. Temari was at the training area practicing because she hasn't since she's got back a week ago. She couldn't help but think about Shikamaru because she couldn't help it.

"I think I'm in love with him!" she said out loud to herself but when she said that Gaara was around the corner but he didn't seemed like he heard. Gaara walked around the corner, "Oh Hello Gaara!" she was startled.

"Hello Sister, how are you?"

"I'm good, just training."

"Oh okay but can you do this little tiny little thing quest for me please?"

"Yes I can what is it?"

"Can you go to the Academy and get the students and bring them to me? I would like to speak to them and to see if they have any questions for me."

"Oh Sure I can do that"

"Thank you"

**~End of Flashback~**

Gaara has been so much friendlier and calm since Shukaku is gone, he even has a girlfriend named Matsuki, and she is a very sweet girl.

"Temari?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yes?"

"We are here at your hotel but are you sure you want to stay here? I have my own place on my family complex. It's a four bedroom, three bathroom house, its way to big for me but my parents insisted to build it for me because they want me to settle down." -.-

"Really…You don't mind?"

"No not at all when we get there I need to tell you something."

"Okay I need to think about staying here or going back to Suna anyways"

"What are you talking about?"

"Gaara sent me a scroll saying that I can stay here and be a live in Ambassador."

"That's great!"

"Yeah I miss it here I'm looking forward to the snow during the winter."

"Really?"

"Yeah I never really get to enjoy the snow"

"Yeah I bet."

They chatted over random things like until they got to the Nara Complex his parents where at the market to get some groceries. To Shikamaru this is GREAT because it would make it easier to tell her what's on his mind.

"Temari?"

"Yes Shika?"

"I got to tell you something"

"What is it?"

"Sit down okay it would be easier to tell you."

They both sat down in the living room of his parents' house so he'll be there when they get here so he can help with the groceries.

"Okay Temari…when you left that day five years ago, we were both 21 then, now we are both 26 my feelings never went away….I guess what I'm trying to say is that I never got this feeling with anyone else other then you…so I guess what this means is that I love you Temari Sabuka, can we start this relationship over because I want you to stay here and never leave with out me again. I was so heartbroken when you left. I kept thinking about you ever since so will you please stay with me please?" he looked up and saw her trying really hard not to cry.

"Shika, that was so sweet! I felt the same way I love you too!" She couldn't help herself but she kissed him with so much love they knew this was the person they belonged with. By that time his parents Shikaku and Yoshino Nara walked in…

"What in the world?" Yoshino said

"Well Dear it looks like Temari is back in our boys' life." Said Shikaku

"Oh bout time! Come here Sweetie I missed you so much, don't you ever leave again."

"I don't think I will because I'm going to be a live-in Ambassador for Suna by living in Konoha."

"Honey that's great! Will you come help me in the kitchen please so we can catch up?"

"Yes Ma'am."

When the women where in the kitchen Shikamaru and his father Shikaku were talking.

"Son are you in love?"

"Father I think I really am."

"Well my boy that kiss that your mother and I saw was not just a kiss but it looked like a commitment."  
"How so?" Shikamaru asked.

"Son that's how your mother kissed me after I proposed to her."

"EW dad but thanks I think she is the one but we are starting over so we can make sure this is right."

"Very well thought out, you got my approval that's for sure and your mother's too I'm sure." He said as they looked into the kitchen and saw the women laughing over something.


	2. Settling In and Stories

**Okay I have a request if you're going to use criticism towards my story in any way, can you please use constructive criticism. It helps me improve. Thank You.**

**My characters are based on the Anime Naruto but it has nothing to do with that story line it's just their names that are the same. **

When Shikamaru and his father walked into the kitchen…

"Yeah he fell on his face when I showed up to help him the first time it was quiet funny" Temari said to his mother.

"Oh my goodness I would believe it he's just like his father" his mother replied.

"HEY I RESENT THAT!" Shikaku said.

"Yeah I'm right here as well so stop talking about me." Shikamaru said.

"Both of you guys will be fine." Yoshino said to them both.

When dinner was done they all sat down at the table and ate some dumplings. "These dumplings are delicious Mrs. Nara." Temari said.

"How many times have I told you to call me Yoshino." Yoshino told Temari.

"I know it's just a habit." Temari said to her.

"Well at least someone has some sort of manners." Yoshino said.

"HEY!" both Shikamaru and Shikaku yelled.

"Calm down would you guys." Yoshino yelled back.

"Fine" said both the males at the table.

Since they had dumplings for dinner Temari had seconds because she was so hungry from traveling and it was her favorite.

"That was so good Yoshino." Temari said.

"Good you said it that time." Yoshino said to her.

"Yes I did." Temari replied.

"Thank you mother dinner was good." Shikamaru said to his mother.

"Your welcome sweetie." She said to him.

Temari started to yawn…. "Oh excuse me." She said afterwards. Shikamaru noticed and said. "Temari are you ready to go?"

"Yes actually I am." She said as she looked at her parents. "Thank you for dinner"

"You're welcome Honey." Yoshino said to her.

Shikamaru's complex was farther into the woods then his parents so they had to walk for awhile to get there. When they got to the house Temari noticed it was slightly bigger then his parents' complex. "Oh wow this place is huge."

"Oh yeah my mother insisted to make it huge." Shikamaru said.

"Well that's nice of them."

"Yeah it was until my mom said to me that I need to find a nice girl and settle down."

"Whoa…she was very blunt"

"Very she wants to be a grandma so bad. You know she wanted to have more children after me but I was one troublesome delivery"

"Aw that's sad but I understand her reasoning"

"Yeah well you look tired how about I show you to your room?"

As Temari yawned she said "Yes please I'm exhausted."

Shikamaru showed her to the guest bedroom and bathroom. "Okay Temari to get here you go through the living room down, up the stairs and turn right, your bedroom is the first door on the right and your bathroom is across the hall. My bedroom is on the other side okay. Any questions?"

"Actually no I don't. You can tell you're a sensei at the Academy." She said as she laughed.

"Crap...did my teaching come through?" he asked.

"Just a little bit but it cute."

Shikamaru was blushing "Uh Thanks"

"Your Welcome" she said as she kissed is cheek. "Thank you for letting me stay here."

"You're welcome Temari. See you in the morning."

She went into her room and that following morning Temari woke up and she went down the stairs and went into the kitchen and she saw Shikamaru was cooking breakfast….wait SHIKAMARU WAS COOKING.

"Whoa since when did you learn how to cook?" She asked him.

"Well it was after you left…my parents build this house and my mom taught me how cook because I wasn't going to be living at home anymore." He told her.

"Aw well dang I missed it."

"Ha-ha be quiet, it was quite interesting; I burnt a lot of stuff." Shikamaru said as he was laughing.

"I bet it was." She said laughing as she was imagining him cooking.

"Yeah so since you're going to be here for awhile after breakfast how about we go hang out with the Konoha Eleven." He asked her.

"Sure! Anything change between them?"

"Well Sasuke and Sakura are an item, Naruto and Hinata are engaged, Neji and Tenten are dating and Choji and Ino are expecting their first child."

"Oh my goodness! Ino sent me a letter saying that she got engaged but I couldn't make the wedding, but I'm so happy everybody found someone." Temari said.

"Yeah I've been waiting for the right person."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah I'm the only one left out of the Konoha Eleven still single"

"Not for long." Temari said in a whisper.

Shikamaru acted like he didn't here her, but on in the inside he was excited. After they ate Shikamaru and Temari went to the Akimichi's B-B-Q place to find Choji and Ino because Choji took it over from his father even though he is a Sensei himself. They walked in and Ino yelled "Oh My Goodness Temari is that you?"

"Hey Ino it's me, I missed you."

"I missed you too!" When Ino walked around the counter Temari saw growing belly.

"Aw Ino when are you due?"

"I'm due in April and that's five months away. What are you doing here?"

"I'm the live in Ambassador for Suna, so I'm staying here." Temari told Ino.

Ino shrieked "That's great I've wanted to talk to you for like ever!"

"I know!"

"Well let's have a girl's day let's get the rest of the girls and go to the hot springs and catch up!" Ino said.

"That sounds great."

Ino gave Choji a kiss then she dragged Temari out the door. Choji laughed when he saw his pregnant wife leave with Temari. "I bet you're glad she's back eh Shikamaru."

"Oh Choji my friend, you have no idea."

"I bet I do Shikamaru…the look on your face says it all. My dear friend you are in love." "Choji I think I am."

"Well how are you going to do this?"

"Well I think we might take this slow but only the future will tell."

"Hopefully it will work out for you."

"Thank you Choji."

The boys were talking for awhile when Sasuke and Naruto came into the shop. "Hey Sasuke, Naruto"

"Hello Shikamaru, Choji" Sasuke replied.

"Hey Shikamaru did I see Temari?" Naruto asked Shikamaru.

"Yes you did Naruto, she and Ino are going to get Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata; so they can go to the Hot Springs to have some girl talk."

"Oh No!" Naruto said.

"Yeah I think this is going to be bad." Said Sasuke.

**~To the Girls~**

When they all got to the Hot Springs, they got in and started talking. "Man I missed this." Temari said.

"I know right these are terrific." Sakura said.

"It's really great you are back Temari. We really missed you." Hinata said.

"Aw thanks you guys, so how are things going with you men?" Temari asked all of them.

"Do you mean sex life or in general?" Tenten asked Temari.

"Oh what the hell let's go with sex life, its girl talk after all." Temari told them.

"Okay" all of the replied.

"I'll go first…" Ino said, "Well my sex life is just great as you can see" she said as she pointed to her stomach, "but before I got pregnant, Choji…gah he's just good, so compassionate…I mean he puts my needs and wants first and it's amazing!"

"Awww Ino that's so cute! I wish mine was like that." Sakura said.

"How come?" Ino asked.

"Sasuke is like 'How do you like it?' I'm like its great babe." She said as she rolls her eyes. "His 'making love' is just AWFUL, he needs to learn some things."

"Poor thing." Hinata told her, "Naruto for me is so crazy, he makes feel like a crazy lady but so loving at the same time, he gives me what I want it's great."

"That just seems like Naruto" Tenten said, "Well Neji is like Choji in a way because he is so passionate and so loving, its great every time we make love. He's so corny, he tries to make it romantic just so it would make the mood greater or something like that."

"Aww you guys are so cute but to tell you the truth, I'm still a virgin, I've been waiting for the right guy and it I think that guy is Shikamaru, but I left before we could you know so yeah…" Temari told the girls.

"Oh my gosh girlfriend you need to get laid" Hinata said.

"Did I hear somebody needs to get laid I am here for some assistance!" Jiraiya said. All the girls threw rocks at him. "PERVY SAGE I TOLD YOU TO GO AWAY A LONG TIME AGO!" yelled the manager of the Hot Springs.


	3. Secret Spot

**A/N: Sorry about the very late update. I finished high school, and I'm busy all the time with working and college. Enjoy! Oh remember if you're going to use criticism towards my story in any way, can you please use constructive criticism. It helps me improve. Thank You. My characters are based on the Anime Naruto but it has nothing to do with that story line. **

While the girls were at the hot springs the guys where still at Akimichi BBQ, they were talking about some of the things the girls where but not as extreme.

"Guys I'm horrible at sex!" whined Sasuke.

"Why do you say that?" asked his best friend Naruto.

"I don't know, but every time Sakura and I have sex, I don't think she enjoys it." whined Sasuke.

"Wow Pretty boy" Choji said, "Maybe you need to put her needs before your own.

"Maybe your right Choji, maybe I don't do that." Sasuke said.

"Or you could make it romantic to get her in the mood" Neji also told him.

"I could do that but that's to corny dude." Sasuke says to Neji.

"Maybe she'll like it" Neji replied.

As Neji was giving Sasuke advice over romance, Choji was thinking about his soon to be here baby. "What's up Choji?" Shikamaru asked.

"Oh nothing I'm just thinking about Ino and the baby is going to here in the world soon."

"Really? Why?"

"I'm going to be a dad in five months! I'm not scared or anything it's just crazy. Seeing Neji and Sasuke arguing over something got to thinking when we were kids"

"Yeah that is crazy; my best friend is going to be a dad." Shikamaru said.

"Yeah it is, I'm the first one of us to have a child." Choji replied. "I have a question for you?"

"What dude?" Shikamaru asked.

"Will you be the godfather of my child?" Choji asked him.

"Are you sure?"

"I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't sure. You're my best friend it seems to fit you." Choji said.

"I was just checking but yes I will be the godfather of your child."

"Great! That's awesome."

"What's awesome?" Naruto asked as he walks up to sit next to them.

"Shikamaru is going to be the godfather of my child." Choji told him.

"Oh that is awesome. Congrats Shika." Naruto said.

"Thanks Dude." Shikamaru said. "I wonder when the girls are going to be back."

"I think that's them" Naruto pointed out the window.

"Dude what the hell! Let go of me!" Sasuke yelled.

The girls walked in to Neji having Sasuke in a head lock because Sasuke was being a smart ass. "What's going on here?" Temari asked.

"You really don't want to know" Naruto said.

"Oh that bad huh?" she asked.

All the girls went over to go sit by Choji and Shikamaru to enjoy the show of Neji kicking Sasuke's ass. "Ino, Guess what?" Choji asked Ino.

"What?" she asked confused.

"Shikamaru agreed to be the godfather of our little one." He said.

"No way! Really? Shika you will?!" she shrieked.

"Yes Ino I will." Shikamaru told her.

"Hey Shikamaru, That's great!" said Temari

"Well with that out-of-the-way why don't we get some food" says Ino "My baby is hungry." Everyone laughed at that because Ino acts like Choji sometimes.

Once it quieted down and after eating Choji and Inos', Shikamaru and Temari decided to head to Tsundae and tell her that Temari has decided to stay in Konoha as an ambassador. As the got back to the Nara compound it was getting to be late evening and Shikamaru had an idea.

"Hey Tem you want to go on a picnic with me later?" He asked.

"Sure that sounds like it will be fun."

They walked into the house and Temari decided to get food ready for the picnic. She packed a variety of fruits and she made her favorite dumplings with chestnuts and Shikamaru's favorite mackerel and kelp. As Temari was filling the basket with food Shikamaru decided to go get some feed to give the deer if they see any.

"Hey Shika" he heard Temari yell from the porch, he started to daydream about the future with Temari and him having a family and he was thinking that it wouldn't be his name but it would be their children. As he walked up to the porch to see what she was calling him for he noticed that the basket was already packed and ready to go.

"Hey the basket is ready"

"Okay" he looked outside and noticed that it was near sunset, "Are you ready to go?"

"I'm ready when ever you are crybaby!"

Did she?...Yes she did! She did call Shikamaru that dreaded name!

"Really Troublesome Woman?"

"Hehe..Sorry I couldn't help myself"

"Well I guess I can forgive you.." he said as he grabbed her hand and the basket and she grabbed the blanket.

"Where are we going?" she asked

"You will have to wait and see"

"That's no fair!"

"You'll be fine"

Shikamaru walked along this path were if you didn't know about it you couldn't find it.

"Okay close your eyes"

She rolled her eyes before she closed them. Shikamaru brought her to the clearing near a little pond he stumbles upon after she left five years ago. "Okay Temari open your eyes."

Temari opened her eyes and she was surprised by how beautiful this spot was, with the sunlight bouncing of the water gave the spot a glow that was so breathtaking. "How come you never brought me here before?" Temari asked.

"I didn't find it till after you left…"

"Oh!" she said as she set the blanket down on the ground and sat. "It's so pretty out here."

"Yeah it is I come out here to watch clouds and to just think about everything."

"Still the same old Shikamaru watching clouds."

"Hey it's my favorite pass time besides sleeping." He said with a shrug.

"I know!" she said laughing.

Shikamaru sat down next to her, "I installed lights out here for when I fell asleep and it was late I can find the trail back."

"Well that's a good idea," Temari said has she got the food out.

"Thank you for making dinner Temari, it looks good, and you made my favorite!"

"You're welcome and yes I did!"

As they ate dinner they talked about random things and she said something about Gaara having a girlfriend..

"Gaara..the Gaara has a girlfriend?!"

"I know it's crazy right?"

"Yeah it is! How is he doing anyway?"

"He's fine after all the things that happened, he's doing a lot better and Matsuki is such a sweetheart. Oh Shika you should see them, it's so CUTE!, Gaara really is happy."

"Well that's great to hear. How is Kankuro?"

"He's fine but he's designing more of those damn puppets like usual."

"He needs to find a girlfriend." Shikamaru said with a smirk.

"I know! He's driving all of us crazy!"

As she was laughing, Shikamaru looked by the pond and saw a doe with her fawn. "Temari look" he said as he covered her mouth and pointed towards them.

"mmph" she said as she followed his finger and she saw the deer…"Oh my gosh…"

"You want to go feed them?" he asked her as he pulled some feed out of the bag he brought with them.

"How did you know they would be here?"

"I didn't, I just brought it just in case we saw them."

"Oh and yes I would love to feed them!"

Shikamaru got up and helped her up, and walked over to them. Temari had some feed in her hand and the fawn came up to her. As the fawn ate from her hand Temari asked, "Do you name them?"

"Name what?"

"The deer lazy...do you name the deer?"

"Oh...No we don't, or at least I haven't before."

"Well I'm naming this fawn Star."

"Why?"

"She has a spot that looks like a star." Temari said as she pointed to the spot.

"Well that sounds good to me."

They fed the deer for a bit longer but it started to get darker. "We should be getting back so we can get rested for tomorrow." Shikamaru said.

"Shika it's like 8"

"Oh well maybe we can go watch a movie."

'Okay sounds good to me."

They packed everything up and went back to the house, "You know those lights were a good idea," Temari said.

"I know it is because I'm a genius!"

Temari rolled her eyes as she laughed at his comment "Whatever you say"

They arrived at the house and put the leftovers in the fridge and everything else up. "What movie would you like to watch?" Shikamaru asked as he sat done on the couch.

"It doesn't matter to me as long as it is funny"

"How bout Grown Ups?"

"Gah I love that movie so Grown Ups is it!"

They watched the movie and they laughed especially when they both quoted the movie. During the movie they got comfortable they both started to drift to sleep on the couch…little did they know something was going to happen in the morning that the both weren't ready for…


End file.
